


set myself on fire

by wheezykat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Meeting at a Night Club, Mildly Dubious Consent, Substance Abuse, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic, Vampire Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezykat/pseuds/wheezykat
Summary: Harry sees Draco at a night club, but there's something different about him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 13





	set myself on fire

**Author's Note:**

> title & lyrics borrowed from devotion and desire by bayside (i recommend the acoustic version ;) )  
> written for the 3/5 drarrymicrofic prompt "magical creature"  
> HUGE thanks to the marvelous uphorie for the beta read <3
> 
> i am not JK Rowling and do not own Harry Potter or its universe.

> _the spark inside your eyes_
> 
> _was just the match I used_

It was a miserable night, one which Harry used as another opportunity to get _smashingly_ drunk. The war was over, and the Ministry made sure to scream at the public, one Prophet headline after the other. But it was childish, _naive_ , to think that when the villain was slain, that would be it. Dark wizards were far from rare, and their crimes were gruesome, which Harry had found out upon jumping into the Aurors directly after the war. The battle was now four years past, and still, he quickly found himself spiraling. And so, he drank. Occasionally at first, then more heavily as time began to bear down on him, endless. Meaningless. He hadn't expected to live, after all.

Harry finished his tumbler of whiskey with a slight hiss at the burn, eyes catching on a spark of white blonde beyond the writhing bodies of the dance floor. Absentmindedly, he raised a rough finger in the general direction of the bartender, surveying the crowd to determine if he truly was _that_ sloshed, or that a certain unmistakable _someone_ was across the club. His drink refilled, he quickly downed that one as well, slamming it to the bar once emptied and standing suddenly, swaying briefly as he spotted another glimpse of silver against the darkened wall of the dance floor. Throwing a myriad of bills carelessly behind him, he stalked forward through the crowd, pushing between sweat-soaked skin and grabbing hands. 

Finally, as he edged his way out, that mercurial gaze pierced him directly, as if lying in wait for his late arrival. Elbows shuffled against his back, working to close the empty space he had left behind, his stumbling feet bringing him directly in front of Draco Malfoy. He was as long and lithe as ever, thighs draped in black silk breeches and pointed black boots, leaning against the grimy wall of the dank establishment. And, unfortunately for Harry, he looked better than ever, a fact that stole his breath before he’d even taken it.

“ _Malfoy_. What’re you doing here?”

A sharp smile broke across his face, flinty and white under the strobed lights. He casually pushed his messy plait behind his shoulder, before lowering a booted foot from the wall, closing the minute distance that remained between them. Warning bells were ringing, watching Malfoy’s starkly smooth movements, but Harry was nothing if not stubborn, and held himself still, chin raised slightly, defiant. 

“Why, _Potter,_ ” he ran his tongue against a lengthy pair of incisors, before tutting in mock disappointment, “I’m waiting for you, of course.”

Brain fuzzy from the shots he’d downed previously, it took a minute for it to click for Harry. His eyes traced Malfoy’s startlingly still form, darting from his _appallingly_ red lips to the pale hand now encircling his wrist, back up to the smirk slowly creeping across his mouth as he clocked the realization. 

What he should have felt was fear - and yes, he had a dim awareness of _danger! danger!_ roaring in the back of his mind - but instead, he found himself strangely intrigued, raising a hand to tentatively brush against the exposed skin of Malfoy’s chest. _No heartbeat._

“This is new.”

A dry laugh escaped Malfoy, his neck exposed in exalt. Harry blearily examined the expanse of pale skin, huffing out a silent breath. He was tugged closer, hips meeting the chilled wall of Malfoy’s body.

“Perhaps, for you,” the words were spoken softly over his own pulse point, pumping with adrenaline and _life_ , heart skittering in a lethal mix of anticipation and trepidation. A halting breath brushed against his neck, lips and teeth dragging dangerously against his tender skin as they made their way below his ear, messy ebony hair shifting aside with each exhale. “Would you care to hear the tale?”

Words stuck in his throat, Harry nodded slowly against Malfoy’s shoulder, pushing his better judgement aside. 

Pulling back slightly, Malfoy shifted the hold on his wrist and began to pull him through the din, past all the nameless faces and twisting bodies, out into the cold dark of the night. They walked briskly through an abandoned alley, before Harry suddenly found himself pushed up against a nearby wall. A flash of fear lit his blood as a look of slight hesitancy crossed Malfoy’s face before his features smoothed out to his classic nonchalance. 

“Are you sure about this, Potter?” Arms bracketing his shoulders, his eyes dropped to Harry’s neck, before meeting his gaze. “I need you to be sure.”

Harry swallowed a breath, eyes glossy as they traced Malfoy’s frame. It went unsaid, but it was clear what was being asked. Though he made great effort in putting on a show of total control, there was, ultimately, no guarantee. He was giving him a chance to back out. 

Unbidden, Sirius’ voice crept out from a hidden memory, painful and reminiscent of a time that Harry actively pushed aside and didn’t think about. _What is life without a little risk?_

Grinning slightly, Harry pushed himself off the wall, grabbing Malfoy’s belt loop and tugging him close.

“Scared, Malfoy?”

A small smirk stole across his face.

“You wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> i'm on tumblr - come say hi!  
> [wheezykat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wheezykat)


End file.
